


[Podfic] Witchboy by tothewillofthepeople

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: Witchboy Series Podfics [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Death, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blind Grantaire, Download Available, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Profanity, tothewillofthepeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Witchboy by tothewillofthepeople</p><p>Summary: see listing</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Witchboy by tothewillofthepeople

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Witchboy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051375) by [tothewillofthepeople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothewillofthepeople/pseuds/tothewillofthepeople). 



**_Witchboy_ by tothewillofthepeople**

*

**Author's Summary:** “Here’s the thing, though.” Grantaire says, wrenching his wrists out of Courfeyrac’s grip. “People like your parents are real snobs about preserving magic. But magic was made to evolve. That’s what it’s for.” The room is completely silent. Grantaire can feel his breath stuttering in his chest. “I bet they told you that magic only works if it’s written on parchment with a quill pen or something, right?” He doesn’t need to see Enjolras nod. “Bahorel’s got tribal tattoos with more magic in them than any of your textbooks. Feuilly does incantations in plainspoken French that can stop a thunderstorm. Bossuet can _literally write spells into computer codes_.” He takes a step closer and lowers his voice. His words are fierce. “And if you give me birch bark and two drops of your blood I’ll be able to find you no matter where in the world you run. You were taught an archaic system that almost no one uses anymore by an elitist pair of pseudo-intellectuals.”

**Fandom:** Les Miserables

**Pairing:** Enjolras/Grantaire

**Original Fiction:** [By tothewillofthepeople on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4051375)

**Podfic Reader:** TheLordOfLaMancha

**Streaming:** _above_

**Runs** : 44:42 min.

**Download link** : [.mp3 via MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7b0u729bt6p0iix/WITCHBOY_tothewillofthepeople.mp3) | also downloadable from SoundCloud above

*

Thanks to tothewillofthepeople for letting me make this. It was a lot of fun to do.

Please, PLEASE remember to go leave Kudos and comments on the original story. Here's the link to it again if you need it: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4051375

Thanks for listening.


End file.
